Noble Justice
by free man writer
Summary: His mission on Reach is over. Now, Noble Six must adjust to a new world filled with heroes and villains where he will walk the grey line between showing mercy, and taking a life. here he will clash with the good and the bad. Not my best summary but whatever hope you enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**I promised this and here it is. Took me long enough.**

**So the opening is easy to recognize if you've read two of my other Halo crossovers. This was basically easy for me. **

**Now comes the hard part. It's going to be tricky writing this Fic for me. Why? Cause I have three others I'm writing at the same time a long with this. Still I will try my damn hardest to publish as many as these chapters, as fast as possible**

**Any who, this will not be your typical, oh the Spartan will join the team. No this will be Spartan-B312 returning to his roots as the lone wolf. There will be tension amongst him and the heroes seeing as he won't hesitate to pull the trigger.**

**For pairings….I'm undecided. I'm thinking of Donna Troy, Super girl, StarFire, or something really weird….Black Canary. I don't know if it would work or not but hey we'll see.**

**For now this is all I have to say. The beginning will be rushed cause I want to get Six to the DC universe as fast as possible**

**I wanted to publish this sooner but school ended, college is on the way and I was out having a good time with friends, as well as watching the fifa….and my computer crashed. Had to recover a lot of lost data.**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Noble Justice Chapter 1: A new mission

Noble 6 was standing alone atop a raised platform looking out at the burning horizon. Two banshees flew over him followed by a phantom. He was unfazed by the legions of covenant flying above. B312 was too busy reminiscing his long military career. He was right now 19, one of the oldest Spartans of the Beta batch that's still alive

He lost everything when he was only 5. After the loss of his home planet in 2538 he became fueled with sorrow, hatred, and a thirst for revenge. Beta-company used that to turn him into the super soldier he is today. B312 was a special case thus giving him almost equal augmentations to the legendary Spartan-II's.

B312 briefly thought of Beta-company and how they were so easily waited in OPERATION: TORPEDO. He bowed his head in silent a silent prayer for his fallen Spartan brothers and sisters. Now he probably the last Spartan left from Beta.

'Probably last one on Reach altogether' Noble 6 thought. Still that failed to frustrate him. More covenant forces came down and Six decided it was time to move. If he was the Hyper-Lethal vector the war labeled him to be it was now time to prove it.

In the distance Phantoms deployed Battalion after battalion and the way the covenant did so was in a manner to frighten or intimidate regular humans. Noble six however was not a ordinary human as the site of the battalions made his blood boil with adrenaline and rage. He slowly began his descent down the platform, passing by other fallen Spartans. B312 was sad to see so many Spartans left alone to rot or be glassed, rather than given a proper burial.

Still Six hoped that as many Spartans as possible got off Reach. His thoughts wandered to Earth. Reach was the fortress that protects Earth from falling into the hands of the covenant.

'Seems irrelevant since Reach has fallen' Six thought grimly

B312 saw a group of Grunts and engaged them with his DMR, taking out the entire unit with one clip. B312's radar blipped to the left. He swung his DMR and hit a Camo Elite. He kicked the elite onto the ground and shot it right in the head. Six quickly reloaded and began firing at the next group of unsuspecting covenant. He took down a number of grunts and jackals before retreating to a crumbling mini base for cover.

He reloaded once more and peaked over his wall. He saw brutes, jackals, grunts and a pair of hunters. He knelt back down and checked his equipment. All systems were still operational. Six looked to his right and saw a rocket launcher along with a Spartans laser.

Both were severely tempting but he figured he'd save the best for last. Six picked the rocket launcher up and saw an active Camo underneath. Six grinned at his luck and also picked it up, activating it immediately.

Six ran as fast as his Spartan speed could carry him. He flanked the hunters first. Six charged at the closest hunter and clipped a grenade, shoving it between its neck. The hunter promptly blew up, causing the other covenant to take notice and receive two rocket launchers to their forces. The remainder scattered in panic and when they all settled, they peaked back to see the attacker gone.

Suddenly the remaining hunter died from two explosions to the back. All heads turned to the dead hunter, and more covenant began to die by an invisible force. A brute chiefton roared at the covenant forces to find the demon. Six smirked at the name. That was another of one of his many nicknames.

His Camo deactivated. A brute spotted him and began firing. Six ran up to him, his shields taking most of the damage, pulled out Emiles knife and stabbed the brute in the head. Other covenant saw six and began firing at him. B312 used the brute as a shield until the covenant ran out of ammo. When they did, Six quickly pulled the knife out and used his last remaining rockets to give him enough cover to retreat.

Six ran back and found an armor lock along with a bubble shield. He traded his Came for the bubble shield and ran back to the spot where he found the laser. Six arrived to see fully loaded. He grabbed it and looked up just in time to see the first wraith to taste his beam.

Six shot the laser, instantly destroying the tank. While he was reloading, noble six saw that only elites were now attacking. He smirked. Now they give him a challenge. Six began fighting like a wild animal. He saw fear and even respect in their eyes.

Soon Six began to see cracks appear on his HUD. He quickly pulled off his helmet and threw it aside. His short dirty blond hair were glued to his forehead from his sweat. His blue eyes, fueled with rage. He saw an assault rifle and grabbed it, gunning down an ultra. An elite attempted to kill from behind but was elbowed down and shot three times in the head, Six reloaded and began firing again at another elite coming at him. He was hit by a plasma bolt and spun around, recovering fast. He held up both his rifle and magnum as he shot down the two elites.

A zealot charged at him and knocked him down. Six felt something fly off his neck. The zealot jumped at him only to be knocked back. Another zealot came up but was punched back by six.

The zealot recovered and raised his energy dagger to stab. At that moment B312 saw his life flash before his eyes. His birth, the loss of his family and glassing of Jericho VII, his thirst for revenge, him training to become a Spartan. The long days of war, the reputation that garnered him one of the many heroes of the war. And lastly his meeting with Noble team and final fight against the covenant

The word final didn't sit too well with him.

Suddenly with new life, Spartan B312 sprang up, twisted the zealots arm and impaled him with his own dagger. The other zealots roared and attacked six with all their might. Six held no remorse as he slaughtered the elites. When he finished Six was on one knee, breathing heavily. He felt a glint of light on his eye and saw

'My dog tags' He thought. Six looked at one and saw his first nickname, Wolf. He then saw a name he thought he forgot

"Nathan" Six muttered. He had a small smile "Can't believe I forgot my old name"

Nathan remembered Officer Mendez one time telling him how even though he's a Spartan, having a name also keeps you human. Nathan got up and looked to the skies to see a Covenant super carrier. The Spartan looked down to his helmet and picked it up without a second thought.

He put it on and felt his shields come back on

"Well at least that works" He muttered as he picked up his assault rifle and headed towards the super carrier.

_One week later _

Nathan was trudging up a mountain. His Spartan armor was barely holding together. He had only an assault rifle left with a few clips. Grunting a bit, Nathan fell to one knee, taking his helmet off, gulping in breaths of charred air. Nathan didn't mind though. His Spartan enhanced metabolism would prevent the charred air from doing any damage.

"Shit" Nathan cursed. Quickly diving for nearby cover, Nathan peaked out to see Covenant assembling at the base of the mountain. It was slow and they didn't seem to be in any rush so he was glad to see they didn't spot him.

It has been a hectic week for Noble six, the last surviving member of Noble team. He, by some miracle of a chance, managed to single handedly destroy two Covenant super carriers. The last one caused him to fall from the Carrier, damaging his armor even further.

Nathan slowly began moving back, heading further up the mountain. He was seriously starting to feel the fatigue of constant battle now pulsing through his core. This cost him a stumble as an opening beneath his feet opened, causing him to fall all the way to the bottom of wherever he was now going.

He saw light below his feet as he was in free fall. Using the damaged night vision from his helmet, Nathan saw some l edges he could use to break his fall.

Using his Spartan reflexes, Nathan's hand shot forward, grabbing a metal ledge a few yards above the ground. He let go, falling wobbly onto the floor, before collapsing. The constant fighting was starting to take its toll, but the hyper-lethal vector will not die here.

Using every ounce of his strength, Nathan stood back up, trembling as he did so. Nathan stopped, feeling there was a presence nearby.

A metallic, humanoid humming was heard resonating all through the corridor Nathan was in

"_AH" _An excited voice exclaimed _"A reclaimer, at long last. I was beginning to worry you would never discover this facility"_

Nathan tentatively looked back. A floating sphere with a glowing green eye was looking at Nathan expectantly and excitedly. The floating AI suddenly stopped

"_Oh No" _It cried out, distraught _"You're suffering from severe injuries. Wait one moment reclaimer, I will not have you die upon my re-activation" _

The AI's 'face' blinked several times. Sounds of zooming were now heard and from behind the floating ball, oddly shaped machines came flying in, directly at Noble Six.

"_Hurry now, get him to the medical bay at once" _The sphere commanded.

Noble Six was trying his best to stay conscious and focused on what was going on. He felt himself get lifted up off the ground and was gently flown to a new room. Nathan was laid down on a table and the last thing he saw was the talking sphere.

"_Do not worry reclaimer, I will get you healed in no time" _The floating ball stated reassuringly. And like that, Noble Six finally succumbed to unconsciousness.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

Nathan's eyes snapped open and he sat up, breathing heavily, sweating bullets. His training kicked in, making him do scans around the room he was in. It was empty, not a thing moved. Yet B312 did here odd sounds echoing all around him. Glancing at the walls and ceiling, Nathan noticed pipes of some sorts that had bright energy coursing through them.

Now that he thought about it, this place reminded him of that underground cave back at Sword base when he rescued Halsey and was sent on his mission to deliver the AI core.

Nathan then saw he had his black skin on, and in perfect condition. Cautiously, Nathan got up from his resting place and had both feet on the ground. Surprisingly, Noble Six got up with relative ease. Something felt off about his body. Not in the bad way. Hell he felt stronger than ever. As a matter of fact, Nathan felt as though his five senses were heightened to a new, absurd degree.

'What the hell is going on?' Nathan though wildly, getting a feel for his body 'What happened? Where am I?'

The answer came in the voice of a familiar AI

"Noble Six, I am glad to see you're awake"

B312 froze on the spot. There were some seconds of silence

"Dot?"

"Yes Noble six" Then, an avatar appeared right in front of him (Dot looks a lot like the AI from Halo Wars. Can't remember her name at the moment)

"It's good to see you alive and well" Dot said, with surprisingly, emotion displaying relief and happiness

"Dot?" Nathan was stunned to see her. Physically see her! "What happened to you?"

"I received an upgrade when I found this place" Dot chirped happily "The wonders it holds Six, if only we had discovered this place sooner, Reach would still be in our control"

"Dot, what exactly is going on here?"

Dot instructed Nathan to sit for the story is long. She began explaining how she was hopping from computer to computer, hard drive to hard drive, making sure to store everything she could and delete the rest so the covenant couldn't get their hands on it. At one terminal specifically, a glassing occurred, causing a major glitch for Dot. Using all the remaining power she could she jumped to an unknown terminal, thus arriving here.

"This place suddenly activated the moment I arrived" Dot said "Moments later, this Monitor"

"Monitor?"

"The floating sphere that helped heal and improve you" Dot explained

"Improve me?" Nathan's eyebrows arched in curiosity

"Yes" Dot nodded "You see Noble Six, you have a lot of history to learn. Or more specifically catch up on"

"_Greetings construct" _the monitor arrived _"I hope the Reclaimer is…AH you're awake. Good to see my makers inheritors still posses their fighting spirit after so many millennia's ago. I am the monitor for this station Militant Bias 01"_

Nathan was at a complete loss for words. What the hell was going on? Where was he? Where's his armor? How is Dot here?

Dot seemed to read Nathan's confusion.

"It's alright Noble Six" Dot said reassuringly "Everything will be explained in time"

"_Yes reclaimer, we have much to talk about" _The monitor said with excitement

"That word again" Nathan finally speaking to Bias "What exactly is a reclaimer? And why do you keep calling me that?"

"_Of course" _Militant Bias said, chiding himself for his negligence _"In order for me to explain the importance of this title I must start from the beginning. Now do you know who the forerunners are?"_

"Yeah" Nathan said "We occasionally find their technology here and their"

Militant Bias's mood suddenly shifted to a somber and rather gloomy one

"_My creators made many severe and bitter mistakes. My creators have charged me to aid you and your kind to not make those mistakes. They believed themselves as the peace keepers of the galaxy, thus they began to deactivate most of their potent weaponry as they believed weapons were unneeded in a galaxy of peace. They believed they should avert conflict for all races and that peace was a better choice, and believed that they were best suited to defend all bio-diversity in the galaxy. This cost them everything…as well as their lives. Those who survived, including the one called didact, vowed to make sure this never happens again. Ironically they learned that the only way sentient beings can learn is THROUGH conflict, thus creating boundaries and morals"_

_"The Flood came from beyond the rim, this much my creators knew, and this had told them that there may be other, more powerful threats beyond the rim as well. They no longer could defend the Galaxy and they felt that their failure to do so was of their own making. That is why they chose a race that could grow, thrive, and adapt…your race Reclaimer as their successors."_

Militant turned and then the facility came to full power as he spoke.

_"Now the time has come to reclaim what you have been marked to inherit."_

"Wait so you're telling me that humanity at one point existed alongside these forerunners?" Nathan said, piecing some of the information together

"_More than that" _Militant stated _"Humanity at one point had an empire that rivaled the Forerunners"_

"Then what happened? Did it have something to do with this 'flood'?" Nathan asked

"_Yes precisely that" _

Militant could say nothing m ore when the entire base began to shake.

"Militant, what's happening?" Dot said, alarmed slightly, but managed to recompose herself

"_We have been breached by the enemy you call the covenant" _Militant said grimly _"I am sorry but I cannot tell you everything you must know, Construct Dot, I am uploading all of my knowledge, blueprints, weaponry, experimental technology to you. Use it well"_

"Thank you for everything Bias" Dot said gratefully "Will we ever see you again?"

"_The reclaimers have always said hope for the best" _Bias said cheerfully _"Perhaps we will"_

Dot just nodded thanks once more, before turning to six "Let's leave Noble Six"

"Wait what about my armor?" Nathan wasn't keen on leaving without his second skin

"I already have that covered"

Suddenly Nathan was engulfed in a strange blue light and then his armor was on him. I t looked exactly as it did (Default Noble Six) before all the damage he sustained except even better.

"Dot What?"

"I know you have many questions but right now we must go" Dot insisted

"Right" Nathan's armor luckily came with an assault rifle attached to his back. Grabbing it, Nathan sprinted at new enhanced speed that surprised him briefly but thankfully he instead focused on the direction is HUD was pointing him to.

He ran down a corridor, the walls and ceiling around him shaking once more as he reached the end. He entered a strange room that looked similar to the one where h e found Halsey but there seemed to be some sort of doorway in the middle. Around the doorway were duffle bags loaded with all sorts of equipment and weapons.

"Dot where are we?"

"Where we should be Six" Dot informed

"That's our exit?" Nathan gesturing his rifle towards the green portal a few yards in front of him.

"Perceptive as ever" Dot quipped, earning a confused expression from Nathan, but he shook it off.

'Now is not the time to be thinking of that' Nathan mentally told himself

"Grab everything Six" Dot instructed "You're going to need it"

"Wait what about you?"

"Oh how stupid of me" Dot chided herself, as if she was face palming "See that terminal besides the gate way?"

"Yeah" Nathan walked over to it. There he saw a slot glowing bright blue

"That's my chip, yank me"

Noble Six did just that, observing it briefly

"You've got a storage compartment now for AI's" Dot told him "You can store me there"

Nathan cautiously reached for the back of his head and a moment later, Dot's chip slid right into his helmet. He felt a shiver run down his spine as Dot connected with his armor.

"Tingly" Nathan murmured

"You'll get used to it" Dot said

B312 quickly grabbed all the duffle bags, using his new found strength to carry all two dozen with ease.

"Dot" Nathan said, hesitantly staring at the portal "Do you even know where this will take us?"

"Honestly" Dot said somberly "No. Bias and I punched in some calibrations the instant the covenant breached. But we do know it's better than here. Reach is done for, you and I both know that. All we could do know is p ray we can end up on the other side to continue the fight"

Knowing Dot was right, Nathan walked into the portal, not looking back.

_Happy Harbor September 13th_

On the far beach head several miles from the large imposing mountain, all was calm and peaceful. Some birds were chirping and a group of deer were grazing on the grass.

One of the deer's ears perked up and it lifted its head, followed by the others. The wind shifted in direction, catching the attention of all wildlife nearby. In the middle of a clearing a swirling green energy ball appeared, growing in size. When it reached its peak, a wave flew out, frightening all nearby to scatter.

There stood Noble Six, Spartan-B312, with his equipment.

Taking a look around, Nathan set everything down and pulled out his assault rifle, checking if the coast is clear from any hostiles.

"Dot" Nathan spoke up "Where are we?"

Dot was silent for a few moments

"I…I Don't know" Dot admitted "The air and environment is obviously habitable for humans. Hell I even detect wildlife known as deer, rabbits and squirrels running about"

"And that means what? We're on some sort of reserve or something?"

"Hold on" Dot said "Let me try something"

Dot began scanning for anything that she can hack into. She found computers, cell phones, tablets and satellites. With easy entrance, Dot began to download and read all the data she was accumulating.

"Uh Six" Dot said after several minutes "You are not gonna believe this"

_Moments earlier within Mount Justice_

Red Tornado, otherwise known as the babysitter to the young superheroes simply called 'the team' was keeping the facility in check.

Tornado stopped however when all the computers picked up a strange anomaly not too far from the mountain.

"Team, we have an unknown energy reading several miles from the base" Red Tornado said through the speakers "Go and investigate what it is, I just received a message from the watchtower telling me the same thing"

"How big is it?" Aqualad asked

"Omega level"

That was enough for the entire team to not ask any further questions and focus on getting to their coordinates. The six man team arrived at launch bay

"Megan, prep the ship" Kaldur instructed the Martian

She nodded. Using her telepathy, the red shape enlarged into the mobile bio-ship that the team uses for missions.

"Let's do this" Wall West A.K.A Kid Flash said eagerly, running at super speeds into the ship, taking a seat. Artemis rolled her eyes as she entered the bio-ship alongside the rest of the team and soon they were up in the air.

"All systems go" Megan said. The hatch door above opened allowing the ship to exit the mountain and make its way towards the location of the energy source.

"What do you think we'll find there?" Megan said, breaking the silence

"Probably some clown playing around" Artemis said cockily

"Be that as it may, be on guard" Kaldur warned

"What do you guys think we'll find?" Super boy asked with genuine curiosity

"Super soldier from another dimension" Robin threw out there

"Pfft" Wally laughed "That'd be pretty funny if it was true"

_Speaking of super soldiers_

"Another dimension" Nathan repeated, his tone rather hollow

"Indeed Noble Six" Dot said firmly "It appears that Militant and I have made a severe mistake"

"Understatement of the century" Nathan muttered

"Well, let's focus on that a bit later" Dot said "Right now would be perfect time to test out one of the experimental technology we brought with us"

"Really?" Nathan deadpanned

"No seriously" Dot said enthusiastically "Reach into the bag labeled storage"

Nathan, seeing nothing better to do, set all the duffle bags down and opened the one Dot told him about. He reached in an pulled out a handful of strange glowing orange spheres.

"Dot, what are these things?" Nathan inquired, juggling them in his hands

"Something special" Dot said excitedly "Press the top of one and toss it at the duffle bags"

Nathan did so, and threw at his equipment. The sphere suddenly expanded into a large sphere of orange aura, all the bags within the contents of the sphere. Then, like that, everything vanished, save for the orange capsule that sailed back into Nathan's hand. It now glowed green.

"Dot, what happened to our stuff?" Nathan asked, slightly shocked, but more along the lines of panic

"Don't worry" Dot said calmly "This just proved it works. Those are Forerunner storage spheres that store objects in slip space"

"Slip-Space?" Nathan said in shock

Dot was about to say more when

"Six, I'm picking up on a ship headed in our direction"

"IS it a hostile?" Nathan said, already holding his assault rifle

"Not really sure" Dot said "Hang on"

Nathan saw his armor spark before he blended in with the area around him. Knowing Dot was going to explain everything, Nathan walked back into the trees as a red ship appeared from above. A hatch opened from the belly of the ship and out came six teenagers, garbed in odd attire.

One wore a bright yellow spandex suit with red boots, gloves and goggles and a white circle with a red lightning bolt insignia

Another had a tight green suit, sporting a bow and arrow set

The black one had a red vest, black combat pants and held handle, with markings glowing blue on his arms.

There was a young lad sporting similar colored garbs except this suit covered him fully and he wore a mask and had a cape.

The other boy wore simple clothing. Blue jeans, a black short sleeved shirt with a red S symbol and boots.

The last girl really threw Nathan for a loop. She was completely green. Never mind what she wore her skin color is what threw Nathan off.

"Superboy, can you sense anything?" The teen with the red vest asked

The boy now dubbed as Superboy looked around his eyes squinting, scanning the trees.

Nathan didn't know what they were doing, but he could easily tell that they were looking for something. Or obviously someone, but he didn't understand how.

"Noble Six, might I suggest an approach?" Dot said through the private comms

"How so?" Nathan said wryly "Just walk out, gun trained on them demanding answers?"

"…."

"Seriously?" Nathan said. He then shrugged his shoulders "Might as well"

Clicking the safety off, Nathan stepped out from his cover, the active Camo deactivating.

The click was heard by Connor, making him face the source.

"Over there" He said. The team all tensed as they heard soft footsteps. It was night time so they couldn't exactly see properly. That was until a towering figure stepped into the moonlight.

The teams eyes widened at the height of the humanoid, intimidated not only by its size but the armor it wore. They had never seen someone so tall. Hell they didn't even know if that thing was human. What if it was a cyborg? Or worse and android like Amazo.

"Who are you?" The thing spoke in surprisingly deep voice, the helmet not muffling his words.

Kaldur managed to recompose himself and stepped forward, strong and firm.

"I am Aqualad" He said "These are my friends, Robin, Kid Flash, Miss Martian, Artemis and Superboy"

"You're in charge of this unit?" The being questioned. The way this person carried himself, and the mention of 'unit' made Kaldur conclude that this man was definitely military. The guns he carried were one's neither he nor the team had ever seen. There was an odd knife attached to his right shoulder, magnum on his left thigh and an unusual handle on his right.

"Yes" Kaldur nodded "We are a covert team of superheroes that help the Justice League"

"Covert team of superheroes?" Nathan said in a disbelieving tone

Robin sensed this and spoke up "What, you've never heard of superheroes?"

"Only in fiction or basically, comic books" Nathan said bluntly his voice betraying no foolhardiness.

"So you've never heard of Superman, Batman or the Flash" Wally said

"What kind of name is Batman?" Nathan said, befuddled by these weird names

"He's my mentor" Robin said with some pride

"Be that as it may" Kaldur interrupted before the discussion continued "I believe it would be appropriate if you tell us who you are"

Nathan saw the reason in this but he will not reveal his real name. after all he instantly knew that their 'names' were nothing more that their 'superhero' titles. Snapping to attention he saluted the group and stated in a strong voice

"Spartan-B312, lieutenant of the UNSC, I go by Noble Six of Noble Team"

This reaffirmed Kaldur's guess to B312 being military.

"Noble Six?" Megan said, tilting her head "Where's the rest of your team?"

"That information is classified" He replied, emotionless. Megan jolted back a bit from the sharp reply.

"How about we go somewhere more comfortable" Wally suggested "I mean I really don't want to have some sort of back and forth interrogation in the middle of the woods"

Kaldur glanced at Wally then telepathically spoke to everyone, save for Noble Six.

"_Should we take him back to base?" _

"_Might as well"_ Robin said _"Better we find him than the League or any super bad guy group"_

"_Yeah, maybe we should present him in a more comfortable environment" _Megan said in her chipper self

"_I'm with Megan" _Wally, instantly supporting Megan

Artemis rolled her eyes at Wally, but agreed with Aqualad.

"_Whatever" _Superboy conceded

"Would you like to come back with us to our base of operations?" Kaldur asked, choosing his words to sound more militant, hoping to appeal to this soldier

B312 stood in his spot, unmoving and contemplating. He quickly conversed with Dot within his helmet and agreed.

"Lead on" He said

Kaldur nodded and Megan called down the bio-ship. The back entrance opened up and the six teen heroes plus the Spartan entered. The ship gave off a whine when Nathan stepped foot in the ship.

"UH" Megan said, communicating with her ship, trying to find the problem.

"It's my armor isn't it" Nathan choosing to not beat around the bush

"Yeah" Megan blushed with embarrassment

"What's the problem" Kaldur asked

"She's telling me he weighs to much"

"Come on, he can't be that heavy" Wally argued

"How much do you weigh?" Connor said

"With the armor" Nathan said "1000 pounds"

That stunned the six teens silent.

"Seriously?" Robin said with some disbelief "How are you even move around with that?"

Nathan just shrugged "I could run after you guys"

**There I'll end it here**

**NO There will be more but today it will end here. I promised a long time ago that this would come out and here it is.**

**Good day and good night. I'm off to Mexico**


	2. Chapter 2

**Glad to see this got a positive response.**

**So let's get down to business.**

**The pairings thus far are leaning strongly towards Supergirl and Donna Troy but the others aren't out of the running….except for Canary. Creepy choice, wouldn't work. **

**I'm not gonna say much cause nothing came to mind during the time I was writing this piece so I'll keep it short.**

**I also originally meant to update on August 8, 2014, but I fell asleep when I was just finishing up….weird shit but hey it happens, I was very much exhausted for the past week. **

**Also before anyone complains about Nathan's personality, he is a lone wolf yes, but he can be social and is willing to talk to new people to get to know them. Spartan-II's were trained to be cold and calculating during…their entire life. But Spartan-III's still retained most of their emotion, specifically revenge, hate and anger. So don't be surprised if B312 is getting along with the young heroes so well. **

**This is my story and I will write it as I see fit.**

**And the chapter may seem really low standard or odd and I admit this is all I could do at the time. Don't worry future chapters will really up the ante, that I promise. I admit when my chapters are unbalanced and not really up to standards.**

**Then there's the sad news. Recently during the writing of this chapter one of the best actors of all time passed away. Robin Williams was one of my favorite actors of all time. When l learned of this tragedy I was completely stunned and was depressed. For an entire day after his death I watched all of his movies, Good will hunting, Aladdin, Good morning Vietnam just to name a few. He was a one of a kind actor who made everybody laugh, cry and gape at the raw talent he exuded. I suggest that everyone takes a bit of their time in their life to just learn a bit of the amazing man Robin Williams is. **

**Rest In Peace Robin, you left to soon and I hope you find tranquility where ever you are now. The world has lost an icon.**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have nice Day**

Noble Justice Chapter 2: No introductions necessary

The team's eyes bulged in shocking at the speed Noble Six displayed, easily keeping up with the bio ship.

"Who is this guy?" Wally exclaimed

"He could certainly give you a run for your money Baywatch" Artemis managing a quip from her equally stunned face.

"Are you sure that armor of his is a thousand pounds?" Robin asked M'gaan weakly

Instead of responding M'gaan announced they were docking in the mountains hangar. The teens quickly exited the craft and made their way to greet the Spartan at the front entrance of the Cave. The wall descended, making a ramp allowing Noble Six to walk down, in a rather intimidating fashion.

Some of the team was unnerved by the way this man's presence alone. This wasn't your everyday guy. That and the gun on his back and the one he was holding was a dead giveaway.

"Welcome to the cave" Kaldur greeted

"This is your base of operations?" Nathan asked, no nonsense in his tone

"More like an awesome hang out spots with great tourist spots" Wally quipped

Spartan-B312 just looked at Wally unflinchingly, causing the yellow clad speedster to sweat a bit from nervousness.

"Anyway" Robin quickly said, hoping to avoid further tense confrontations "You said you're from a military background yes?"

"More along the lines of implied" Nathan said "But yes, in a manner of speaking"

"In a manner of speaking?" Artemis tilting her head in confusion "What's that supposed to mean? Are you military or not?"

"For now, that information is classified" Nathan stated, leaving no room for argument. Yet some of the teens persisted.

"Again with the classified?" Wally said, a bit annoyed "Dude it's not like we're going to do anything with that information"

"Kid Flash please" Kaldur said to his friend "He has every reason not to give us anything about him"

"And why is that?" M'gann asked, generally confused

"I am in a scenario where I truly have no knowledge on and I am unprepared for anything that can happen at the moment" Nathan answered for himself "I don't know where I am and how I specifically got here. All I know is this is not the dimension I grew up in"

"Ha" Robin laughed "Totally called it, inter-dimensional super soldier"

Before the conversation could go on, Red tornado arrived.

"Hello team" Tornado approached the gathered teens "I suspect that this man is the source of the anomaly"

"He was at the sight when we arrived there" Kaldur explained

"Does he have a name?" Red tornado asked

"Spartan-B312" Nathan said

"Greetings" Red stood before Nathan now, extending his hand "I am red tornado"

Nathan seemed hesitant, but he knew right now, he can't do anything that could backfire. He was surrounded by seven anomalies and he wasn't ready to take on whatever this dimension had to throw at him. For now, he'll play ball.

"Pleasure to meet you" Nathan shook Tornado's hand, gaining looks of relief from the young team of sidekicks.

"_Batman to the cave" _a brooding voice resounded across the cave. The team immediately ran off with red tornado following after them when he stopped and looked back to see Noble 6 still standing in there.

"Would you care to join us?" Red tornado asked 'politely'

On the outside, it looked as though Nathan was just standing there doing absolutely nothing. In reality he was speaking to Dot.

"What say you, Dot?" Six asked his now personal AI

"Well considering the fact that we're in a cave with the superhero breakfast club" Dot remarked "I'd say it's best we do some recon. See what we can learn about this new Earth we're in"

"Think its Earth?" Nathan said

"I know it's Earth" Dot said firmly.

Nodding Nathan began walking after Tornado down a long hallway. The duo arrived in a large room with the Six teen heroes standing before a large screen displaying a man with a black cowl covering his face, save for the mouth and chin. The two came just in time to hear Batman beginning his talk with the team.

"Half an hour ago, Red Tornado reported that the cave also received the same anomaly" Batman said

"Yes" Kaldur stepped up "We went to investigate and we…discovered something"

"Something?" Batman arched an eyebrow, noting the hesitance

"More like someone" Robin said, and together the six heroes glanced at Noble Six.

Nathan took that as a cue to make his presence known to the world's greatest detective. He went before the large screen and looked right at batman, who returned his stare. Both were instantly sizing each other up, trying to find any flaws or weaknesses they could exploit.

In one of the rare few times, Batman couldn't exactly get anything on the man. Hell, this newcomer didn't even give out any outward reactions towards him. Either the armor clad man was so good at controlling his emotions or he just did not know who he was facing or was clearly unimpressed.

Or maybe he too was analyzing Batman.

'Commendable' Batman thought

"You must be Batman" Nathan, breaking the ice

"You must be the one that came from the anomaly" Batman returned

"Spartan-B312, lieutenant of the UNSC" Nathan introduced himself "My designation is Noble 6 of Noble team"

"Military then?" Batman stated knowing it wasn't an assumption

"In a manner of speaking" Nathan said, intentionally being vague

This made Batman narrow his eyes at the Spartan.

"What is this Noble team you spoke of" Batman said

"That information is classified" Nathan said mechanically "But if you must know. That is the fire team I served under until recently"

"Until recently?"

"Again, Classified information" Nathan said. He wasn't ready to trust anyone here just yet.

Again, Batman's eyes narrowed, but this time, he managed to pick up an odd twinge in his voice when Noble 6 rebutted his comments about this Noble team.

"Do you have any intentions here?" Batman grilled on

"I just arrived here half an hour ago from another dimension" Nathan retorted "Unintentionally might I add"

"So you never had any plans of coming here"

"No" Nathan said "I was on a mission where I came from. Unfortunately something went wrong in my escape plan and I ended up here"

This made batman pause in contemplation. An unknown variable just appeared out of nowhere and he didn't know a damn thing about him. Not that he would but being the world's greatest detective you tend to get a good impression on almost everyone you meet. But this one here. The only thing he saw was a well trained, unpredictable and dangerous figure standing amongst people he cared for, which did not sit well with the caped crusader.

For now though, Batman had no choice but to watch what happens before jumping into action.

"Very well then" Batman spoke after a few moments of silence "I leave this to you all. You found him, he's your responsibility now"

With that, Batman blinked out leaving the team stunned at batman's decision. Normally The League would be all over something like this. And now THE Batman was leaving B312 in their care.

"So" Wally turned to Noble 6 "Tour?"

Nathan just stared at Kid Flash, once again, slightly freaking out the red head.

"Hello Megan" The Martian girl gently nudging her head with her hand, smile on her face "Common courtesy"

"I guess so" Artemis shrugged

"If you'd please" Aqualad gestured down to the remaining base that has yet to be explored.

"Go on then Nathan" Dot said within Nathan's helmet "It's best you know at least one area before we go exploring the rest of this new Earth"

"Are you sure" Nathan questioned "It could be a trap"

"Come now Noble 6" Dot chided "They're teenagers"

"So am I" Nathan said in return

"Yes but you're a Spartan, totally different playing field" Dot said, smirking at Nathan's silence

Nathan, seeing no other choice decided to walk alongside Aqualad and the teen heroes.

"So" Wally, once again trying to start up a conversation "What's the dimension you're from, like?"

"Hell" Nathan instantly answered, unnerving Wally and everyone for that matter.

"What" Megan was uncertain to "Why exactly was it…Hell?"

"War" Nathan answered simply, like it was nothing, continuing onward while the six glanced at one another with raised eyebrows.

Surprisingly enough, Superboy asked the next question

"Do you have a name or something we can call you by?"

"Spartan or Noble 6 will suffice" Nathan said

"Why Spartan?" Robin asked

"Because that's what I am" Nathan explained "A Spartan super-soldier, like the ancient ones of Greece. The units in which I came from all trained to peak physical condition and in respect named themselves after the legendary Spartans of old seeing as how like them, our units were trained for the sole purpose of war"

"So you've killed people before" Artemis stated, knowing that this was fact

"Yes, that was I was made to do" Nathan did not bat an eyelash at their reactions "Soldiers are charged with the tasks that no one else is willing to do. Spartans are a step beyond that. We are tasked with the impossible. That's what the Spartan program was designed for, to create the soldiers necessary to do the suicidal missions"

"Suicide missions?" Wally asked with uncertainty and a slightly pale face

"I'm not at liberty to discuss these missions" Nathan instantly replied "Classified information"

"You seem to have a lot of classified information" Connor said, suspicious face and all

"Well what would you say to a room full of super powered beings you had just met and know absolutely nothing about them or where you even are" Nathan said rhetorically

"It's always best to start somewhere" Aqualad said in a friendly manner, hoping this wouldn't lead to unnecessary confrontations.

Nathan's gaze remained on Kaldur for a few seconds. He sighed

"Sorry, but I believe I'll withhold for now"

"That's all we can ask for" Kaldur answered to make sure no one else butted in.

"So, do you always let complete strangers into your base?" Nathan asked sarcastically

"Only on Friday's" Wally quipped getting an elbow to the gut from Artemis

"And yet it's" Nathan paused to see the new date one his HUD "A Monday"

That surprised the teens. This guy seemed stone-cold yet he just made a joke. Maybe there is more to him than meets the eye.

"So since you're a soldier" Robin rubbed his chin thoughtfully "That means you know how to fight"

"I know various fighting styles" Nathan said simply "My commanding officers taught the company I was a part of how to combine and utilize them all effectively"

The six all shared the same thoughts. Quite literally as they communicated with one another telepathically with the help of M'gaan.

"_You thinking what I'm thinking" _Dick Grayson said directly to Aqualad

"_It would be wise to test him. See what he can do" _Kaldur, sharing his opinion

"_Why exactly?" _Artemis questioned _"For all we know he could be a fraud, or a spy, or even worse"_

"_What's worse?" _Wally asked with genuine curiosity

"_There's always something worse Baywatch" _Artemis retorted

"Ahem"

Everyone froze and turned to see Nathan, head tilted.

"Can someone explain to me why the archer is about to strangle the yellow guy?"

"Oh sorry" Megan squeaked "Whenever I'm around or in range with everyone, we speak telepathically with one another"

"Telepathically?" Nathan said "You have the ability to communicate with telepathy?"

"Yup" Megan said proudly "It's one of my powers"

"Telepathy huh" Nathan muttered in slight awe, before realization dawned on his face "Wait…that means you were the one trying to read my mind when we first met?"

Megan eyes widened and jaw dropped at the accusation.

"I knew there was something odd the moment I met you all directly" Nathan stated now looking at all the heroes "I felt a tug in my head that I knew wasn't mine. I don't know what repelled it though. At first I thought it was nothing but given your reaction, now I know you guys tried to get some dirt on me before you even met me"

"To be fair" Kaldur stepped in "We did not know what we were dealing with and you suddenly appearing out of nowhere does warrant caution"

"Yeah, what would you say to a room full of super powered beings you had just met and know absolutely nothing about them or where you even are" Robin said, quoting the Spartan word for word

"He's got you there Noble 6" Dot commented

"How did I resist her entering my mind, Dot?" Nathan asked, dodging the question but also curious on how he did it as well

"I'll explain later, though I have some questions for you"

"Save them for later" Nathan rebutted, returning his attention to the team

"Not gonna deny your methods" Nathan said, holding a hand up "That's to be expected, should be mandatory in most cases"

"So" Wally said, scratching the back of his head "Are we cool?"

Nathan stared at them all, his imposing figure and silent nature unnerving the heroes…again. Seriously, something about him just staring at them really freaked them out. They've had their fare share of dealing with the infamous 'bat glare' but this guy was something else. Perhaps it was the fact that they couldn't see the guys face at all, added with the dangerous aura surrounding him.

"For now" Nathan said, a few seconds later.

The team released a breath they didn't know they were all holding. They continued on with showing Nathan around the mountain base, nothing really to hide. They even managed to introduce the Spartan to Sphere, who surprisingly greeted him warmly.

"Huh, who knew the guy was a natural with alien technology" Artemis commented

"Yeah, sphere got along with him just as fast as he did with Connor" Megan added

"_Recognized Black Canary one three" _

"Oh hey, forgot we had training today" Kid Flash exclaimed, zipping away toward the cave training area.

"Training huh?' Nathan muttered

"Interested?" Connor, quirking an eyebrow

"Haven't trained in years" Nathan said, already making his way in the same direction Kid flash ran off to with the rest right behind him.

Nathan arrived to see Kid flash standing before a blonde heroine wearing A black, one-piece bustier-leotard combination, fingerless gloves that went past her elbows, gray fishnet stockings, black calf length boots and a blue jacket.

"Glad to see you're all hear" Canary greeted warmly when her eyes landed on Spartan-B312

"And you are?" Canary said, slightly worried to see an intimidating armored figure standing with her students. They didn't seem necessarily bothered by him, but she could tell that they were a bit wary around him.

"Spartan B312" He answered "I came from that anomaly earlier"

"Ah" Canary nodded "So you're the omega level threat?"

"More like passing bystander, touring a brand new earth" Nathan quipped, once more getting surprised looks from the team.

"Well then since you don't seem to be attacking us, welcome to the cave" Dinah said removing her jacket "Now, on to the next lesson"

The six teens lined up around the training area while Nathan just hung back to observe, discussing his next move with Dot.

"You know Six, you're acting awfully open and chummy with these guys even though you just met them an hour ago" Dot said straight away

"Guess I'm a natural people person" Nathan shrugged

"That being said, what are we gonna do next?"

"First we need to learn as much as we can about this new dimension"

"Way ahead of ya" Dot said "I've been busy hacking, gathering files, news reports, media outlets, and timelines about this new Earth and have found a lot of interesting news"

"Where should we start?"

"Well easily we should start with the fact that this planets history is almost the same as ours except after WWII. The UN never truly united, there is still political strife and us ascending to the stars is possible but colonizing 800 worlds is still centuries away, a millennia tops"

"What about these…Heroes?"

"They are one of the most documented phenomena on this planet" Dot said, shifting through the data she has at her disposal "Apparently they have a whole team of them, calling themselves the Justice League. All of them have a variety of superpowers ranging from super strength, super human senses, speed, super human durability and the list goes on and on. though they do also have a number of weaknesses. They've also got a floating fortress in space called the watchtower and another one down in Washington DC"

"Do they answer to anyone?"

"Not necessarily" Dot said, her AI avatar's face in thought "They have an agreement with the UN but either than that they have free reign to do whatever they want"

Nathan narrowed his eyes from that information. He didn't really approve of this method but for now he'll withhold his opinion until he knows more about the world he is in now.

"Do these heroes have any opposition?"

"Ha' Dot said, voice laced with Mirth "That's seems to the main thing they have plenty of. These super villains are the main source of conflict that these heroes constantly tackle. Though here's the real interesting bit. None of the heroes use lethal force unless it was completely unintentional. Most of the time the villains find away to break out of their confinements and cause mayhem death, repeating the process all over again"

Nathan absorbed the information

"That…is the most stupidest fucking thing I've heard" Nathan deadpanned

"Yeah no kidding, check this guy out" A picture of a man with a purple suit, ghost white face, green hair, red lips and insane smile appeared on 6's HUD.

"Who's this clown?"

"The joker" Dot said with distaste "This guy has one of the biggest criminal reps on the planet. He has cause more death and destruction then half of the planets villains combined. And he's just a regular guy with no superpowers, just a man with will to cause chaos"

"I'm really starting to dislike this place" Nathan murmured

"So what about finding a place to stay?" Dot said "I know we should get back to our dimension but for now we need a place to be our base of operations while we find our way home"

"New York" Nathan said straight away (I LOVE THAT PLACE SHUT UP DON'T JUDGE ME)

"Seriously" Dot was whelmed "How cliché is that"

"Always wanted to go there" Nathan said simply "And now seems to be a good place to do so. Any heroes occupying that place"

"Hold on" Dot went through all superhuman related "No one really, that place does get visits here and there but nothing serious"

"Then that's where we go" Nathan said with finality

It was at this time that Nathan finally noticed everyone either calling for him or looking at him.

"Can I help you?" Nathan asked innocently

"We've been trying to get your attention for like ten minutes now" Robin exclaimed

"Yeah, you were just standing completely still" Wally said "Felt like you were dissecting us with your eyes"

"What were you doing?" Megan inquired "I felt your emotions…well I don't know if I felt emotions"

"I tend to do that" Nathan said, making everyone look at him oddly "When I'm in thought I trained myself to be devoid of emotion in order to focus on specifics"

"What were you thinking about?" Kaldur asked

"Where I go from here" Nathan said

"Meaning?" Wally said

"I don't intend to stay here and be a burden" Nathan answered "So I'll scout around and see where I can establish myself"

"You don't have to if you want" Megan perked up "You can stay here if you want"

"_M'gann" _Robin said cautiously _"Don't be so open to someone we just met an hour ago. He even said himself he doesn't want to be here"_

"_I know, but we can't honestly let him walk out here without knowing what he could meet out there" _Megan defending her position on Six

Surprisingly, Superboy got into the mild argument_ "If I have a say in this. I think we should respect his decision. I may not be a good mind reader or anything but from the look of things he can handle himself"_

"_How can you be sure Conner?" _Kaldur, interested in Superboy's answer

Superboy just shrugged _"Call it a hunch"_

"_Then maybe we should test that" _Robin said, smirking a bit

"You guys just had another mental conversation didn't you?" Nathan said, getting nods "And judging from Robin's expression, you have an idea"

"Something like that" Robin said in a teasing voice

"You say that you don't want to be a burden to us" Kaldur said "That you want to go out there and establish yourself without our aide. Then prove you can at least handle yourself in a fight"

"Fair enough" Nathan, seeing the point "So, how are we doing this then?"

"For starters let's see how you handle against Superboy here" Canary said, placing a hand on Conner's shoulder

"Alright" Nathan went onto the training ground, Conner standing before him

"Begin" Canary said. The two got into fighting positions and remained still

"_Good form"_ Nathan thought _"But it still has several key weaknesses. When in doubt make the first move"_

Nathan charged at the half-Kryptonian, startling everyone again on how quickly he could move despite being in what looked like bulky armor. Swinging a wild, intentional punch, Conner successfully blocked it with a grunt of pain. He didn't expect it to be that strong.

"_Resilient" _Nathan instantly surmised _"Probably super strong, and has advanced senses as well. But let's see if he can fight back"_

Superboy grinned, grabbing Nathan's arm and judo flipped Nathan over his shoulder, heaving a bit from Nathan's weight. What nobody expected however, was Noble 6 being able to intentionally throw his weight forward and land perfectly in front of Conner. Nathan performed a roundhouse kick, effectively defeating Superboy, the fail logo shown right next to his fallen body.

Everyone gaped at the result.

"Dude" Wally whispered "You beat him faster than Canary did"

Canary managed to recover from her stupor first.

"Very impressive" Canary praised 'I've never seen someone do that. Who trained you?"

"The one who trained all the Spartans" Nathan said "Chief Mendez"

"He must be one hell of a drill sergeant then" Artemis said

"That being said" Canary cracked her knuckles "How about I give you a real challenge then?"

"Whoa" Wally murmured to Robin "Canary making the challenge?"

"I know"

"I wouldn't advise that" Nathan said "Do you have superhuman durability?"

"Not on par with some of these kids" Canary gestured over to the two aliens and Atlantean

"Then I cannot fight you" Nathan said firmly "This armor will bring you more harm than you will to me. If you were to engage me in my current state then you could break a limb or two"

"Then why don't you remove the armor" M'gann suggested

"It's not that simple" Nathan shook his head "I cannot take this armor off so easily. I need equipment designed to specifically remove this armor which I can easily conclude does not exist here"

"So what are you going to do then?" Artemis asked

"I'll think of something eventually " Nathan said offhandedly.

"Don't worry Six I got you covered" Dot said reassuringly "Those dimensional grenades have everything we need and more for our stay here"

"I just hope it works" Nathan deadpanned

"I tested it frequently while you were unconscious on Reach" Dot said "It will work, I promise"

"So what now?" M'gann said looking around

"We still have training to do" Canary said

"Then I will leave you to it" Nathan said "Do you have a place here I could use to familiarize myself with this new world"

"Why would you want to do that?" Canary asked

"I don't know how long I'll be here" Nathan stated "It's best I stay prepared for the long and short run"

"How do we know we could trust you?" Artemis said, giving the Spartan an accusing look

"Alright" Nathan said, seeing their point "We'll make an exchange then. I learn about this world and I'll tell you about the place I come from, deal?"

"We got a data room and a library if that helps" Robin said, taking it right away

Nathan accepted "I'll take it. Can someone show me the way please?"

"I'll do it" M'gann said

"_Are you sure M'gann?" _Kaldur asked warily

"_Don't worry, you're all here to help if anything happens" _M'gann said confidently earning smirks of appreciation

"Lead the way" Nathan said politely

The duo walked down a long hallway, occasional doors and corridors along the way.

"Sooo" M'gann, taking obvious hints from Wally "How old are you?"

"What an odd question?" Nathan said coldly "You just met me and here you are trying to pry personal information that I am not yet ready to reveal"

M'gann shivered but then panicked "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to sound rude, I…"

M'gann heard him chuckle lightly

"Take it easy kid" Nathan said with a more gentler tone "I'm just messing with you. I mean you no harm"

"Whew" M'gann smiled meekly "I'm sorry, I'm still adjusting to Earth life. I've been practicing on how to communicate with normal people"

"Yes hanging around super powered individuals will definitely get you social points" Nathan remarked dryly

"Hey" M'gann snapped mockingly "They are my friends you know"

"Yes" Nathan paused, suddenly reminiscing "Yes they are"

"Um Spartan?" M'gann said "Are you alright?"

"Hmm? Oh don't worry kid, it's nothing" Nathan brushed off her concern "Just a stray thought"

"Why do you keep calling me kid?" M'gann asked

Nathan contemplated on that. Perhaps it was because she seemed so innocent and naïve yet she still had some battle experience. But she didn't know what true terror was. She didn't have to mentally grow up several decades.

'Guess war does that to ya' Nathan thought somberly

"Don't really know kid" Nathan shrugged "Just came out"

"Well don't" M'gann's cheeks puffed out "I have a name you know"

"Do ya now kid?" Nathan teased

"Yes" M'gann brushed her hair back "It's M'gann M'orzz, and don't you forget it"

"Whatever you say kid"

"HEY"

"This is the library?" Nathan said pointing at a door with a glass window. One could easily make out the rows of books.

"Yes" M'gann grumbled, arms crossed "The Data room is next door"

M'gann turned to leave

"Hey M'gann"

The Martian stopped in surprise. She looked back to see the Spartan looking at her (Though she honestly couldn't tell cause of the helmet).

"Don't stress yourself too much OK?"

"Uh" M'gann wasn't really sure what to say "Thanks"

Nathan just nodded his head and entered the room.

"You know for a lone wolf Spartan, you sure know how to talk to new people" Dot said

"For a dumb AI, you sure do have a boisterous personality" Nathan returned "Speaking of which, how exactly are you now like a smart AI?"

"All in good time" Dot said smoothly "For now, rack up on some books and then go over to their data room. I'll see what I can find"

_One hour later_

"Hello?" M'gann entered the library, noticing how dark it was "Six? Spartan? Are you in here?"

"Hey M'gann he in there?" Artemis appeared from behind

"Let's find out" M'gann and Artemis entered the dim library. They walked down row after row of stacked books on the book shelves, delving only deeper into the dark library.

"Geez looweez how far does this place go?" Artemis complained after passing the 15th bookshelf

"The old Justice society always had to constantly update their place" M'gann explained "It was before our generation after all"

"I know but still"

"Hang on look" M'gann pointed to light up ahead "That must be him"

The two proceeded to draw closer to the light and right away saw the shape of the large Spartan, his back facing them. They managed to see he was holding some kind of black sphere with orange glowing line all around it and six spikes protruding from it. He looked like he was thoroughly examining the object in his hand before glancing up and tossing the sphere, which glowed an intense orange light. It bounced then hovered in the air, an orange transparent energy sphere stemming from the center. Another flash of light and in front of Nathan was a large duffle bag.

Artemis and M'gann blinked.

"_What the hell was that?!" _Artemis exclaimed wildly

"_I don't know" _M'gann's eyes were wide with shock and amazement _"But that was incredible"_

"You can come out now"

The two jumped a bit in fright from Nathan's commanding voice.

"I'm not gonna hurt you" Nathan said calmly "But you shouldn't sneak up on people who know you're there"

Regaining their footing and some confidence, Artemis and M'gann approached the crouching Spartan as he rummaged through his duffle bag.

"What are you doing?" M'gann asked, peeking over his shoulder

"Checking my supplies" Nathan pulled out a silver intricate rod and pulled it apart, a holographic screen displayed between the two rods. On the screen were schematics and what looked like files all labeled with numbers and certain codes.

"Is there a reason you came for me?"

"Oh um" M'gann fiddled with her cape a bit "Aqualad and the others want to meet with you"

"Very well" Nathan rose to his full height. Now that they saw it, Nathan towered over them both making them feel even smaller than before. The height and bulky menacing armor just added to his enigma and danger.

"Ok, let's go" Artemis announced, prompting the three to make their way out of the dark library

"_Holy crap he's so freaking tall!" _Artemis exclaimed mentally

"_I know" _M'gann agreed _"I didn't notice it until now"_

"_He's taller than Kaldur and Conner. Hell I bet he's even taller than half the league"_

The trio returned to the training and entrance area of the cave to see the rest of the team as well as Red Tornado, Green arrow, Black canary and The Batman.

"So you're the Spartan" Batman, the first to speak to Nathan

"More or less" Nathan said, unaware that he was walking right at batman "I take it that you're the Batman"

"More or less" Batman said in turn

"Then let's not beat around the bush and get to it" Nathan said I n total professionalism "You want to know who I am, where I come from and what are my intentions here, yes?"

The silence confirmed Noble six's statement allowing him to continue

"I would tell you, however I cannot" Spartan-B312 said curtly 'I have been sworn to secrecy by the military that I serve under"

"Which is?" Batman pressed on

"The UNSC" Nathan answered

"UNSC?"

"United Nations Space Command" Nathan said

"United" Robin repeated

"Nations?" Kid Flash continued

"Space Command?" Green arrow finished

"The UNSC is the military, exploratory, and scientific agency of the UEG" Nathan explained "Or United Earth Government"

"Ok now I'm severely confused" Wally announced

"That is to be expected" Nathan pulled out a chip and tossed it to Robin. Robin easily caught the chip and examined it

"That chip is filled with data files from my universe" Nathan, handing an exact replica of the chip to Batman "Call it equal trade"

Robin, was already looking through the files.

"Your UN United after WWII?!" Robin asked in disbelief , he scrolled down even further and gaped in disbelief "Dude, your reality is insane"

"Save it for later" Nathan recommended I have a feeling there's more to your visit then just saying hello"

Batman didn't say anything, instead opting to nod

"You're a complete unknown" Batman stating the obvious "We don't usually like prying into personal lives, but if we're gonna let you go out into this world we're gonna have to at least know your name and age"

"Hmm" Nathan said thoughtfully "Equal trade then. I tell you my name and show my face and you do the same. I want to know the faces of heroes should I ever see them wherever I settle down for the time"

"Hey no fair" Kid Flash cried out

"Yeah we just met you" Artemis argued

"you just summed it up right there" Nathan pointed out "We just met one another. We all have secret identities and secrets we're not yet ready to reveal"

That made some of the team and even the leaguers shift around uncomfortably. Batman did not like where this was going.

"Are we done here?" Nathan said

"No we're not"

"That's a shame cause I am" Nathan said making his way to the zeta tubes

"And what do you hope to accomplish by going through there?" Green arrow said smugly "I don't think you have any idea how those work"

"No" Nathan said "I sure don't. But Dot already does"

"_Access granted" _the computer voice said in the hall _"Spartan-B312"_

"What the?"

"Oh if you have any further questions here" Nathan tossed a communication device at Kaldur just as he disappeared.

"How'd he get away" Wally exclaimed

"He managed to repel my hacking" Robin announced in shock "How could he do that? These are systems I helped make and program"

"He must have had some outside influence" Kaldur concluded "When he said Dot, that must be the person he was referring to"

"But he came alone" M'gann said "I checked the area for any other foreign minds and his was the only one present cause he repelled my telepathy"

"Maybe he came with someone who is completely immune to telepathy" Green Arrow suggested

"None of that matters right now" batman said "What matters is finding him. He may not seem like any trouble but I don't want any chances. Finding him will be the teams and the Leagues priority"

"A double effort?" Kaldur was curious "Why?"

"Like I said earlier, he is your responsibility since you found him first" Batman said "But he also carries weaponry with him, clearly designed for lethal force"

"But half the League can repel it with ease" Conner countered

"Well we don't really know what kind of weaponry he carries" Canary said "For all we know it can prove to be effective against heavy hitters such as yourself and Kaldur"

"That being said" Batman interrupted "We must remain constant Vigilance. Robin do you know where he teleported off to?"

"No" Robin gritted with frustration "Scrambled it. Whoever helped him out, Is a pro. I can't keep up with her"

"Great" Wally groaned "Just what we need. A soldier running around unsupervised"

_New York City_

There was a bright flash in an alley way and from the flash appeared Noble 6, unscathed and unharmed

"Well that was fun" Dot said dryly "Let's do that again"

"You sound disappointed" Nathan said "By the way I've been meaning to ask about that. How did you become a Smart AI?"

"Again Noble Six, you'll have to wait" Dot said patiently "First we must find a place for the time being so we could set up our stay here. Once that's over with I'll tell you everything you need to know"

"Fine" Nathan Conceded "Let's get to it"

**FUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUUCCCCCCCCCCCCCK That took forever. Holy crap I literally rewrote this chapter at least five times. College, work, friends family my god the setbacks just didn't stop.**

**Haynes sorry for keeping it this long, he's one of my readers who have supplied me with ideas for the story that will come out. **

**Voting still up for pairings except for Canary.**

**She's a grown woman and she belongs with Green arrow. **

**Ok I'll stop talking and get right to work on the n ext one**

**Rate Read and review have nice day blah blah blah love you all. **

**OH and Go see Guardians of the Galaxy or I swear I will hunt you down**


	3. Chapter 3

**Moving right along. I'm grateful that I received a great positive feedback from the last chapter even though I felt that it wasn't my best work in my opinion.**

**Still, I'm happy that I have such great fans of my fic, so I'll try and deliver now and forever. Oh and before I forget, this takes place during season one. It's now September 14. This is to clear up some confusion, just in case.**

**So Donna Troy is getting the most buzz to be Nathan's love interest and many have explained the reason why, cause these are my reasons as well. Donna is a warrior, an Amazon, someone who is trained to fight and if she needs to, kill her opponent, like a Spartan.**

**Donna would probably be one of the few characters that understand Nathan's actions, so I always felt that she would be best suited for him. Supergirl is a good idea but she's honestly overused at times so I felt that there needs to be something fresh and new.**

**The question is, when should I introduce Donna. I need some opinions and ideas as to when can I bring in WonderGirl. I was thinking somewhere along the lines with Zatanna but I still got time until then, so give me your ideas in the reviews or send me a PM.**

**Also some people have said that Spartans are very much emotionless. Well allow me to retort. Spartans are trained to be emotionless, but that does not make them so. Spartan-II's are the closest to being emotionally detached save for a few exceptions (Kurt, Sam, Jorge, Grey team). Then there's the fact that I don't want Six to be a stone-cold two dimensional character. When he is a soldier, he is rock solid, unbreakable and deadly. When he is interacting with people he is actually quite sociable and has a certain charm about him even if he is learning to 'reconnect' to a normal society. I also want to give him a personality, something fresh and someone who will standby his convictions with a strong character. So for anyone who says I'm doing noble six wrong I say this. My story, my rules, and I decide how it goes. I respect your opinion but it hardly matters when it comes to my Spartan.**

**And Again I have said this in my other stories. Noble Six is your own customizable Spartan. You are the Spartan so you are free to do whatever you please with him or her. And that is what I am doing**

**And lastly to the guest reviewer who keeps reviewing my story like five times a day I know it's you mister anonymous, Spartan fan, Master Chief. How could I tell? It's really easy, every single review you gave is the exact same thing over and over again just worded differently. Dude or dudette you gotta be patient man, you can't rush hard work. I appreciate that you love this story so much but damn take it easy, it will come out when it has to. I will also state that while I love reviews I do not love reviews that constantly ask me to just update, and by that I mean I find those reviews severely annoying. Especially if the reviews are coming from the same person over and over again. It was funny at first but now seriously, c'mon man. It encourages me to delay updating even more so making all who like reading my story suffer. So I ask you once more to be patient and not review saying only to update. **

**I apologize for the rant, but I downright hate reviews that say update already or if I repeatedly see Update soon, or please update. Once or twice is enough. Multiple times just make me push the publication date back further.**

**Now let's get down to business**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**

Noble Justice Chapter 3: Adjusting to the little things

A day had passed since Noble Six arrived in this new universe. And in that short day, he met a team of teenaged superheroes, learned that there was another group of spandex wearing of heroes called the justice League, super villains galore and a world that made very little sense to him.

Right now, Nathan was on the outskirts of one of the many harbors of Manhattan. He was examining a warehouse that seemed to be abandoned. It was practically empty save for a staircase leading up to a room filled with old worn out computers and terminals.

"This place must have been used for trading at one point" Dot noted "Look down over to your left, there's some business signs and contracts that are left over here"

Noble six kneeled down and picked up several of the papers and read off the companies they belonged to at one point. There was McDonalds, sleepy's and so on. One company that appeared consistently was Wayne Tech, Enterprise or trades.

"Bruce Wayne" Nathan murmured "Dot"

"Already on it" Dot said, processing the data she had received from the day before back at the cave

"Bruce Wayne" Dot repeated "Billionaire, playboy, philanthropist and world renown business man. He has quite a record. Fundraisers, donations, business ventures, this man is a global force. This was once one of his hubs of trade, but he shut it down himself after seeing that this holds no real advancements for Wayne corporations"

"Well, his loss is our gain" Nathan stated, tossing the papers aside "This could serve as a nice base of operations"

"Noble Six" Dot said "Might I suggest something a bit more obscure and secretive"

"This isn't just gonna be the base of operations as the Spartan" Six stated "If we're gonna be here for a while, we're gonna need some cover"

"What did you have in mind?" Dot asked

"My dad was military but he was also a retail salesmen (Correct me if I'm wrong)" Nathan said, with a rare hint of fondness in his voice "Before the covenant killed my family, as a kid the one thing I remember about my father is that he used to run a furniture store. It was his own business and he made a decent profit out of it. My father sold basic merchandise to custom jobs that he personally crafted"

"Is that why you had that book in your chest plate?" Dot asked "I found it when we took your armor off and repaired it"

"That was the one thing I had left as a memento from my family" Nathan said, a bit somber.

Reaching into his chest plate, Nathan pulled out a hand sized book. It was a hard covered pitch black book, white taping on the binding with the words custom jobs scribbled on it.

"This all I have left of them" Nathan said, emotionless yet the conflict could be seen raging in his eyes.

"Well not's delay this any further" Dot said with finality "We've got a fake life to create"

Nathan chuckled a bit

"Yes Dot, yes we do"

_One week later September 21__st__ 2010_

High up in Central New York a tall male had arrived home by car. It was currently incomplete with only the living room and his bedroom fully set up. The house was decently, two stories high with a basement and it was surrounded by a very open field.

The man exited his car and entered his new home. There some boxes here and there with pictures of a television, computer, dining ware and so on.

"Welcome home Nathan" An AI's voice echoed through the house

"Dot, glad to see you home so quickly" Six said casually, now sifting through mail he had received today "How was the trip from Manhattan?"

"Oh you know" Dot said casually "Took me about a few seconds to get back. Traffic was god awful"

"I bet it was" Nathan said nonchalantly "Did you tell them when to send the next shipment?"

"Yes the next delivery should be arriving on the 25th of September, so we have a few more days to fully establish the store and warehouse"

"Good to know" Nathan dropped the mails on the kitchen table and made his way to the basement. Flicking on the lights, it seemed like a normal basement, if not for the fact that it held a built in rug, bar, fireplace, a surround sound TV and DJ system, a billiards table and several arcade machines. This was basically any teenage boys dream room if he were to start out living alone. Nathan chose it just cause he felt like it.

Going all the way to the back, Nathan went up to the wall to the left of the bar. It was the corner that held the most space and with good reason.

Nathan said a set of code words but in his native language, Russian (Yup nothing more badass than a Russian Spartan from Halo. He won't have an accent but I've always felt if t here's any language Six should speak other than English it's Russian).

There was a loud hiss, the wall moving back a bit before sliding open, revealing a doorway that goes even further down. Nathan walked down the staircase, the door behind him closing.

When Nathan arrived at the bottom staircase, the lights began to flicker on.

Noble Six stood in a large room that was a mixture of a covenant, UNSC and forerunner laboratory. There were tables lined with his weapons, covenant, forerunner and prototypes already in development. On the far left there was a hallway that lead to other finished and in developments rooms. The remainder of the room was filled with sentinels, Huragok, computer terminals and in the center was a Spartan assembly machine, meant for placing on Nathan's armor. To the right of the room where other computers and several Spartan sized pods with one being occupied by a half complete copy of Noble Six's armor.

Nathan stepped into the machine. His clothes came off and on came the black, skin tight exo-suit with the upgraded Biofoam. He then stepped into armored boots and grabbed onto the handles. The machine began to place the armor onto him, running full diagnostics while doing so. Once the chest plate and back half was placed on, the helmet was slotted onto his head. Nathan was now Noble Six, Lieutenant Spartan-B312 of the UNSC. His armor was exactly like it was before the fall of reach, only this one has his rank imprinted onto his right shoulder, visible enough for all to see.

"All systems go Spartan" Dot announced "Your armor is completely functional"

"Thank you Dot" Nathan said, heading towards a table holding several of the spherical orange cubes Nathan received from the forerunner base under Reach. Each of them had a letter and a number labeled on them, signifying where they would take you (I got the idea from Red Vs Blue. Except you only need one to teleport from one spot and back to the origin cause I made it that way so suck it up and deal with it. We are in a world of gods and aliens, leave a good portion of your logic at home and suspend your disbelief)

"Let's show the world who the Spartan is" Nathan muttered juggling the forerunner cube in his hand

"I am honestly surprised you're even going through with this" Dot said bluntly "You've been here a week and already you want to go be a super hero"

"I'm not a hero Dot" Nathan said with no emotion, only a stone-cold persona taking over "The Spartan program was originally designed to put down insurrection, something Jorge old me before he died. Alpha company did the same in 2537 and Beta was meant to do the same save for fighting the covenant. I'll honor their memory by putting down what they were meant to originally"

"Alright, no arguments from me" Dot conceded

"Before I go Dot" Nathan said, then shook his head a bit, correcting himself "Well, we go, I've been meaning to ask. Are you alright? Just a week ago you were so…how do I say it? Boisterous? Now you seem all mellowed out. A mix between your old method of speaking and your new personality"

"Well when Militant Bias found me, he immediately offered the chance to become better" Dot recalled "He said he could turn me into a contender class AI. I didn't honestly process the part about receiving emotions. I had a chance to become better and assist humanity and took it"

Dot paused "The I just felt this wave of power and not just in my programming but I…felt joy, wonder, fear, amazement. All these…emotions, I've never experienced anything like it. I'm still adjusting to it"

"Well if you want lessons and someone to talk to, go to a therapist, cause you're gonna get nothing out of me" Nathan said casually slide a loaded magazine clip into his magnum

"Yes of course" Dot accepted, albeit bluntly and instantly. Nathan simply shrugged it off, accepting the fact that she's still getting used to emotions. Then again he never got a grasp on his own emotions. Mostly anger, sorrow and loss, fueled by a burning desire for vengeance.

'And now I feel like Emile' Nathan wryly thought, though he felt a bit fond of that.

"Alright Dot" Nathan grabbed Dot's AI chip and inserted it into his helmet "let's do this"

Nathan dropped the forerunner and cube and was surrounded by an orange sphere. A second later his vision darkened momentarily before getting the brand new view of times square. The cube returned to Nathans hand and he pocketed it within his armor.

Nathan did a quick rundown of his weapons and armor.

"Weapons are stable, all armor functions are operational" Dot announced

"We're good to go" Nathan said, backing up a bit. He dashed at high speeds, leaving a dent on the brick roof as he ran. Nathan jumped, soaring across the street. He easily landed on the next roof, tumbling to throw off the momentum.

Nathan paused, when Dot accessed the police radio, already picking up on a distress call.

"_Calling all units within the vicinity" _A female voice said through the radio _"We are in the middle of a chase down 33__rd__ avenue, we just past Penn Station"_

"_Copy that Jen, we're on route"_

"Guess it's time you make your debut Six" Dot said a bit anxiously "Knock 'em dead"

"Yeah, let's hope not" Nathan quipped "Otherwise the spandex scouts will be on my ass"

"Won't they be on your ass the second after you do this?"

"Yes, but they won't go on a manhunt or try to apprehend for just subduing some petty runaways" Nathan countered, already halfway to the car chase

"_We've got them cornered on 41__st__ street but they have opened fire, we have two cops injured" _a male cop this time _"I repeat they have opened fire and have injured two of our officers. Lethal force is advised if fire fight get's out of hand. They all posses shotguns and have total of seven gunmen"_

"Does that change anything?" Nathan inquired

"I believe it would be better to see how it plays out once we arrive" dot advised

Fair enough. Nathan picked up his pace and soon arrived on the scene.

Down below, civilians were being pushed to safety by cops while there was a thin line of officers firing at the criminals who were using their car and mail posts as cover.

"So how are we going to do this?" Dot asked

Nathan wordlessly activated his camouflage and jumped from the roof. Using his new built in thrusters, Nathan leveled his descent and landed silently behind the criminal. One of them actually managed to briefly hear the thrusters over the commotion.

"Hey Jack, did you hear that?"

"I didn't hear anything, just keep shooting"

The two resumed their fire on the cops.

Nathan silently approached one from behind which was the furthest from the group. Grabbing his head, hand covering the mouth, Nathan pinched a nerve in the man's neck. A second later, the man passed out and was set down quietly.

This however was noticed by one of the gunmen. Not because he saw Six take out his partner, but because the right flank suddenly lost their shotgun.

"MILLER, WHAT THE HELL ARE YOUMMPH"

Nathan muffled the man and chopped his neck. He knew the others would notice so he had to act fast.

Enter Spartan time.

Nathan de-cloaked, running right at the five remaining thugs.

The five didn't even know what hit them. Within a matter of seconds, one got his leg broken, another had a broken arm and the rest all received concussions.

All activity stopped. The cops and civilians of New York just gaped in awe of what just happened. A tall dark armored being literally appeared out of nowhere and took out all seven criminals within a matter of seconds.

Nathan ignored them, instead opting to apprehend the beaten men so they don't go anywhere. He already heard muttering going all around from both cops and civilians.

"Who or what is that?"

"I don't get it, did that guy just take em all out?"

"Where the hell did he come from?'

"Wait, do you think he's a superhero?"

"Like the Superman?"

"Yeah"

"Don't know. Never seen a hero with a gun before"

"Hey look at that on his right arm. That's a ranking"

"Yeah holy shit, that's a lieutenant"

"Army rank? Think he's military?"

"Only thing we got so far"

"Are you gonna take these men into custody or not" Nathan said aloud, instantly shutting everyone up. Some cops fumbled a bit before regaining themselves and ran over to cuff the men while Nathan stood to the side observing them work.

"That was easy" Dot said

"They weren't that much of a challenge" Nathan stated.

Nathan turned to see a police officer who looked to be in his late thirties approach him with some other Policemen flanking him. The officer was a captain

"Uh, thank you for the assist" The captain said "Uh, sir?"

"I was doing my duty" Nathan said facing the cop. He then saluted the man "Lieutenant Spartan- B312, ready to help"

"So you're army" A cop stated

"More or less" Nathan said "You could say it's my big debut"

"Well shit, I'd say you did a pretty bang up job already" A female officer said casually, laughing a bit "Helped us get the injured out of here"

"Yeah, don't know who you are but thanks" another one said

Nathan shook his head "No thanks necessary. We all have a job to do"

"Quite right you are" the lead officer stated, his eyes a bit narrow "Though I gotta ask, who are you really?"

"That's classified information" Nathan said robotically "However what I can tell you is my rank and number"

"You already did that" the officer said "Lieutenant eh? What do we really call you?"

"Spartan will do just fine"

"Spartan?" A young cop tilting his head at Nathan "Like those ancient warriors of Greece?"

"The very same"

"Now's not the time for history Jeff" The captain shot the guy a glare "So, you a superhero or something?"

"Soldier" Nathan said strongly "Here to do my duty to humanity"

"Humanity?" the captain arched an eyebrow "That's one hell of a responsibility"

"That was the goal my unit was given during training" Nathan answered "Though I am not at liberty to discuss my unit or where I come from"

"Relax" The captain stated "I've dealt with special forces before, I know how it goes, believe me. Anyways, I'm Captain Lance. Thanks for the assist"

"Anything I could do to help"

"Really?" Lance said in slight disbelief

Nathan didn't need to talk as he went for something in his armor. The cops tensed a bit, but were stopped when Lance held up a hand, signaling them to stop. Nathan pulled out his fist and opened to reveal some type of communicator.

"I'm not like other's sir" Nathan said respectfully "There will be things I do that are outside the law but I am willing to work with the force here. Help tackle anything you guys need help with"

"What makes you think we need any help?" A cop with a southern accent spoke up. he got a slap across the head from the female cop

"Moron, he just saved your ass" She said angrily "Who was the bozo that got pinned down three times"

"Stop it you two" Lance commanded

Lance addressed the Spartan once more "So…you're willing to work alongside us. Gotta admit, never seen a hero do that"

"That's because I'm not a hero" Nathan stated firmly "I am soldier who has his duty. Like you. Consider this a sign of good faith and trust"

"You're trusting a guy you just met" Lance said

"I have a good judge of character"

The two stared at one another intensely. Though Lance couldn't see it he could feel it and tell that the Spartan was looking right into his eyes, unwavering. This guy had a certain aura of danger about that unsettled him a bit but it wasn't the type that warrants immediate action. For now

"Alright" Lance conceded, taking the communication device out of Six's hand

"Simply press the top button and speak into it" Nathan informed

"How do we know we could trust you?" Lance interrogated

"You can't" Nathan bluntly said "I'll earn it. Until then, goodnight officers"

The thrusters popped out from the back of his armor. This time the power being them were stronger, allowing Nathan to fly away.

"Whoa" Jeff murmured "Gotta admit that was pretty awesome"

"Shut up Jeff" Lance said, walking away to rejoin the rest of the gathered police force

"What'd I say?"

The remaining cops rolled their eyes and snickered at the rookies stupidity.

"Best report this to the commissioner" Lance said to himself.

_With Nathan_

"Nice opening" Dot complimented "Short, affective and to the point"

"You almost sound disappointed" Nathan noted

"I guess I had high expectations" Dot said honestly

"If you wanted fireworks you should've asked Kat or Emile"

"Hmm you'll have to do it for them Noble Six"

Nathan stopped, glancing down at the streets below.

"Dot, please don't tell me this is gonna become a thing"

"What do you mean?"

"Not now Dot, I feel a long night ahead" Nathan stated, falling down, landing before a mugger.

He punched the surprised thief's lights out, smoothly taking the stolen purse from the fallen man. He walked right up to a stunned woman, dropping the purse into the ladies hands.

"Stay safe Ma'am, and hold on to that tighter" Nathan advised "Have a good night"

The woman only nodded dumbly, simply watching the Spartan return to the rooftops.

_Watchtower, September 22, 7 am _

Batman was reviewing the data the Spartan had given him a week earlier. He was still floored by what he had read. Humanity colonizing the galaxy to such a degree? He wanted to doubt it. But this story was detailed enough to be believable.

"Still reading that huh?" A familiar female voice said behind him

"Would you stop?" Batman, not even glancing at Diana

"No" Wonder Woman admitted "When you showed me that yesterday I didn't sleep at all last night. Another universe where we never existed? I still can't believe that Humanity achieved faster than light travel"

"But I came to you for something else" Diana said, easily changing the subject

"If it has to do with her then you already know my opinion" batman said flatly "She's not ready"

"Was Robin ready?" Diana countered "Was Kid Flash ready? Were any of us prepared for that matter?"

"This is different" Batman argued "She still has a lot of your peoples mentalities on men. You had an open mind and was naturally curious"

"She's my sister" Diana stated proudly "She takes after me very well. Besides I don't need you approval, just a date"

Batman sighed, knowing he couldn't really argue with Diana.

"Zatara is planning on bringing his daughter to the cave soon" Batman told her "Go with him on that day"

"Thank you Bruce" Diana said gratefully, exiting the room

Bruce smirked a bit at Wonder Woman's victory strut. Turning back to his work, Batman brought up today's and last night's news.

"And that will do for the weather, back to you Jake" A middle aged man announced

"Thank you Sully" The news anchor and his co-host turned to the camera

"In other news, New York has just had its own run-in with vigilantism" the female co-host stated

"That's right Jaime" Jake the anchorman said "Last night, a new hero arrived on the scene, this time in the big apple itself. Last night at 8 pm a police chase occurred. The NYPD chased after seven armed robbers who had robbed a jewelry store"

"The cops soon pinned the criminals down at 41st street, only to get into a firefight with the armed gunmen. Several officers were injured, and the police couldn't get close enough to apprehend the criminals"

"That is when the new vigilante who calls himself the Spartan appeared, we have footage that was caught on the scene from multiple cell phone cameras and news channels"

*Shows Noble Six defeating the seven in a few seconds*

"As you can see this Spartan holds superhuman strength, speed and agility. But what was the most interesting news was the fact that this man was an army lieutenant. And even more shocking was the extension of help he has seemed to have willingly given the New York Police Department. Captain Lance had this to say last night"

"_The Spartan approached us on his own accord" _Captain Lance was speaking to a dozen or so microphones _"We exchanged some tense words but he left us with this communication device and just took off. Can't really give an opinion on him so far. It's only been one night"_

"Speculation has already erupted all over the internet, many of them being theories on who this new hero is" The anchorman said "Some say he is a military experiment, while others are suggesting that he is perhaps a black ops agent for the Justice League. Whatever t he case may be, this new vigilante is already brewing up a storm across America"

Batman's eyes narrowed

"_Already making a move eh?" _Bruce thought _"Alright Spartan, let's see what happens next"_

_Several hours later_

Nathan was in his new furniture store, looking over the new mattresses and futons he received just now.

"Alright everything is here" Nathan murmured to himself, marking down each item. He turned to the men who were bringing in the mattresses, giving them nods of appreciation. Once Nathan finished, he too began bringing in the remaining product, tipping the delivery men once was all said and done.

Nathan walked in and closed the door.

"Looks like we're all set Noble Six" Dot said "I've checked our inventory and we have everything we need"

"Guess the grand opening will be soon then" Nathan said looking around his new store

It was large and was long as well. On the right, at the entrance, the entire floor was dedicated to futons and couches including everything involved with it from color of the wooden frames, covers for the mattresses and the hardware designed for such furniture.

The back half of the right were furniture made for dining room and living rooms. TV's tables and so on.

On the left front half of the store, the floor was filled with bedroom appliances (Beds, nightstands, desks etc)

In back left half was were Nathan placed the Kitchen appliances. All the way in the back of the store were custom made furniture that Nathan made with the help of the Huragok and sentinels that were brought over from home.

And in between the left side merchandise was a desk and filing cabinet where Nathan will make the sales and record everything.

"God is anyone from Noble team and beta saw me now" Nathan said with hollow humor "They'd be laughing it up. The lone wolf of Noble Team, black death of the covenant, running a furniture store"

Dot smiled, though Nathan obviously could not see it as only her voice was heard through the secretly installed speakers.

"I honestly think they would be happy for you" Dot voiced her opinion "They'd be glad that you have a new life that's away from the war"

"Yeah, but it is wrong" Nathan said, a bit dejected "I should be back in our universe, fighting the war, taking out the covenant. Reach has fallen and now Earth is next"

"You don't know that" Dot countered "For all we know the war could be over and humanity survived"

"That's not what was happening last time I checked" Nathan said bitterly, leaving the store. Dot sighed. She understood his predicament, hell she was designed to help humanity in any way possible. Here in this world, the only way she could perform her programming was through aiding Nathan fight the battles here and find a way back home.

Nathan locked the store and 'made his way home'. And by that, he went into a secluded alleyway and used a teleporting cube to get back home.

A flash of orange light and Noble Six was now in his living room. Noble Six went to the kitchen and opened the freezer, pulling out an assortment of frozen chicken and beef. Even though his Spartan metabolism allows him to function at full capacity with little to almost scarce food, when Six is hungry, he eats a buffet. Thankfully, his Spartan augmentations easily digest the food and keep his body in shape. It also helps that his nano Huragok can speed that process up and can also keep his body sustained without the use of food.

"What do you think we should have for dinner today Dot?" Nathan asked, holding chicken in one hand and beef in the other "I'm not really puckish"

"You do realize I am an AI who has no idea what taste is right?" Dot said in mock anger

Nathan just smirked, shaking his head in amusement "Chicken it is"

"Noble Six" Dot suddenly said, alarm evident "I just got an update from the cave. It's under attack"

"What?" Nathan said in total seriousness

"Two unknown assailants infiltrated the mountain and have taken Superboy, Aqualad, Miss Martian and Kid Flash hostage. Artemis and Robin have just returned and our now fleeing the attackers"

Nathan contemplated on his next course of actions. He honestly wasn't keen on getting involved with those 'heroes', but he also didn't want them constantly being mistrustful around him should he ever encounter them which only be a matter of time. Cursing his next decision, Nathan spoke to Dot

"Do you have a forerunner cube that…"

"Can teleport us there" Dot finishing his question/answer "Yes, get armored up"

Nathan nodded and quickly made his way into the secret lair under his new home. When it comes to emergencies, the security detail is ramped up to its fullest power. Before Nathan even reached the secret door, it opened allowing Nathan access into the room.

Nathan immediately went for the armor machine. The black suit was placed on and in a few moments Noble Six stood, armed and dangerous.

"Dot, are we all clear?"

'Yes Noble Six" Dot answered. A hole appeared on the floor in front of Nathan, a pedestal rising up with a forerunner cube. Grabbing it, Nathan walked over to the weapons area and grabbed an assault rifle, plasma repeater, bubble shield and plasma sword.

"Dot, are we clear to go?"

"Yes Noble Six. I've chosen a secure location for us to arrive in and it is not too far from where Robin and Artemis are currently hiding in"

"Then here we go in Three…Two…One" Nathan tossed the orange cube down and vanished

Six appeared in a hallway, just as Artemis and Robin rounded a corner

"You?!" Artemis exclaimed "What are you doing here?"

Nathan was already in front of her, hand over her mouth silencing her.

"I'm here to help you" Nathan stated firmly "My AI told me the cave was under attack, so I chose to come and help you guys"

"What? AI? What AI? What are you talking about and how did you get in here?" Artemis shot question after question

"Artemis" robin interrupted "Not now"

"You wanna help, Fine" Robin said to Nathan "But any fishy moves and we attack you. It's already suspicious enough that you came here just as the cave was under attack"

Before anything else could happen, a metallic voice similar to Red Tornado's spoke aloud, reaching the trios hearing

"Attention Robin, Attention Artemis you have exactly ten minutes to surrender or the lives of your teammates will be extinguished"

"I take it he's the one who attacked the base" Nathan concluded

"Him and his sister fire girl" Robin stated "She can control fire and the tin man who just spoke can control water"

"So you're saying they're inorganic?' Nathan said to the boy wonder "If they are machinery then you would have to short circuit them"

"Yeah" Robin smirked "Quick thinking, nice"

"Ok it's great and all that you two are already getting along, but we still have to rescue our friends" Artemis argued

"We'll get right on that" Nathan said

The three began running down a hallway

"We can access the main hangar bay through here" Robin said when a torrent of water came rushing at them from behind.

"Or not" Robin said lamely

"Will you please stop saying that" Artemis yelled in dismay

Nathan knew the water would get to them so he thought fast

"Get close to me and grab on" Nathan commanded

"Wah-?"

"DO IT" Nathan shouted. The two teens blinked but grabbed on and held their breaths. Nathan slammed his fist and went into a kneeling position. Armor lock. The two heroes widened their eyes in bewilderment, when the tsunami hit them at full force. Thankfully, Artemis and Robin hung on and they opened their eyes to find Nathan completely stationary, taking the entire attack without budging. The armor lock burst off and Nathan stood up, somewhat being affected by the water.

Robin pulled out a breather and sucked in a large breath then gave it to Artemis. The two then felt a ripple as they saw Noble Six deliver a semi-rocket powered to the newly arrived Red torpedo. Robin grabbed onto Artemis and used a grapple gun to get to the other end of the hallway. Nathan punch the robot in the eye, stunning the android. He would have finished him off, but he didn't want Robin and Artemis to run off and get themselves killed. Using h is thrusters, Nathan swam through the flooded hallway reached an underwater room.

He glanced up to see some red hit the water and robin with Artemis diving down.

Six would have joined them had it not been for the unexpected torrent that hit Nathan from underneath. Now Spartans are extremely heavy humans as it is when they have their armor on, but even a powerful wave can cause a Spartan to stumble. Nathan was shot upwards and landed next to Kaldur and M'gann.

"HUH?!" Wally shouted from his metal prison "That Spartan guy is here?!"

"Here to help" Robin yelled as he and Artemis found themselves on the staircases that lead to Kaldur and M'gann's fiery prison.

The two were cornered on both ends from the reds. Red inferno prepared two fireballs but was stopped when she felt dents beginning to form on her body.

Spartan-B312 was now on the attack. He placed the weapon on his back and charged at the red android. Inferno lobbed several fireballs at the Spartan, but it proved ineffective as his personal shields took all the attacks.

Noble six jump kicked Infernos head and the android fell into the water.

"Go now" Nathan shouted, getting hit by another jet of water. Robin and Artemis leapt into the water as Nathan took on both the reds single handedly. He punched Torpedo in the face, then grabbed him hefting him up over his head and slammed him down.

Nathan stumbled back from a barrage of fireballs that came from the recovered Red Inferno. Nathan's shields once again to the attacks, brushing them off with ease.

"Nathan I'd advise caution" Dot said in all seriousness "the heat from those attacks are increasing"

"Meaning?" Nathan said, ducking from a fire ball

"If that android really wants to, it can create highly concentrated plasma that can break through your shields" Dot warned

"In this universe, won't it take a high amount of concentration to produce Plasma" Nathan said

"Yes"

"Then we can't give her that chance" Nathan ran at Inferno with full force and skidded an inch away from her activating armor lock and deactivating it a second later. the short EMP pulse that burst off Nathan hit Red inferno and thus she collapsed.

"Knew that would work" Nathan said, turning to face Red torpedo. What happened next was bit of a surprise as a green arrow with a metal point hit a generator on the hanger and another much larger and stronger EMP pulse fired.

Nathan was hit and his suit malfunctioned momentarily before it reactivated

"Don't worry Six" Dot reassured "This suit can withstand even the strongest Electromagnetic pulses"

"Kaldur, M'gann" Artemis's concerned voice came from behind

Six turned to see Robin and Artemis running to their down friends.

"Is M'gann" Artemis began

"She breaths" Kaldur wheezed. Robin helped Kaldur get to his feet then worked with Artemis to help M'gann up.

"Hey guys, can ya help us out here?' Wally called down from below

Robin and Artemis gently carried M'gann down while Aqualad walked behind them. Nathan contemplated for a moment when Dot urged him to go with them

"Don't be a cast out, you came here to help so go down there and see if everyone's ok"

Nathan shrugged and went down the stairs to see the freed heroes surround the two trapped within the molded metal.

"Whoa, so you really did come" Wally said from his bindings "So..are you hear to kill us"

"Don't encourage him Wally" Artemis snarled smacking him upside the head.

"Don't worry, I'm not here to hurt you" Nathan said, grabbing a silver hilt.

A four foot long double sided glowing sword appeared

"Whoa" Wally said what everyone was thinking

"Hold still" Nathan said, positioning his hand

"Wait" Wally was alarmed "Wait wait wait wait wait wait wait AH"

Nathan slashed down, the plasma sword cutting through the metal like paper. Wally was free.

"Oh" Wally said in realization

Nathan did the same for Superboy and Sphere broke free from the indent he made.

"You came only a week ago, yet you already did a great service by saving our lives" Aqualad addressing Noble Six "I must ask, why did you come to help? And how did you know?"

"He said something about and AI, telling him that we were under attack" Artemis stated

Nathan mentally berated himself now for the earlier slip up.

"I have a personal AI" Nathan explained "She left a copy of herself before I departed the week before. She informed of the infiltrators so I chose to come and help you guys"

"Thank you" Kaldur said simply "If you hadn't come then the situation might have been much worse"

"Yeah" Connor nodded. He surprised everyone present by bringing up his hand

"Thanks"

Nathan just nodded, shaking his hand.

"So" Robin said "Since you came back I've been meaning to ask"

Robin pulled out a data chip from his belt that Six recognized

"Is everything on this thing true?" Dick asked with excitement "Did humanity really colonize 800 worlds?"

"Wait you read the whole thing" M'gann asked Robin "I'm only up to the rain forest wars"

"You actually read all that stuff?" Connor arched an eyebrow at M'gann "Is it really that Interesting?"

"It is quite hard to believe" Kaldur, saying what's on his mind

"I gave you fair trade" Nathan stated "You gave me the history of your world so I'll give you the textbook history of my universe"

"Still" M'gann said

Nathan then remembered something rather important.

"Excuse me" Nathan let the team and went up to the reds. He picked each of them up and brought them back down to the team.

"Man, I actually forgot about them for a second" Robin said honestly

Nathan dumped them next to each other.

"That takes care of that" Nathan announced "So the next questions we should ask is what are these androids and who sent them"

"They're Red tornado's siblings" Robin said earning a look from Six "What? They look a lot like him and they each control an affinity like Tornado"

"I guess" Miss Martian said

"The only thing we can do is wait for the League to arrive" Kaldur said with finality

"Then my work here is done" Nathan made to leave but was blocked by Wally

"Hold on dude" Kid Flash said "Why don't you stick around? We could use some help keeping an eye on the reds"

Nathan stared at kid Flash then looked to the other teens who were looking at him expectantly

"It pays to have friends and allies Six" Dot implied

"How do I know these are the right kind of friends?" Nathan said. None of the others heard Nathan's conversation with Dot as his helmet had the function of shutting out anyone who tried to listen in on their private discussions.

"Sometimes you gotta do a leap of faith" Dot said sagely "You can deal with the consequences afterwards"

Nathan sighed

"Alright" Nathan said "I'll stay to help"

The heroes looked at one another, feeling a sense of accomplishment.

"So I've been meaning to ask, you have a n AI?" Robin said

"C'mon Six, let me meet the little guy" Dot said

Nathan consented and reached for the back of his helmet. He pulled out Dot's AI chip and held it out in the palm of his hand in front of Robin.

"That's it?" Connor said, disappointed

"Now, now Superboy" Dot spoke up, causing the teens to jump back in surprise "Don't judge a chip by its cover"

Dots avatar appeared (She's like Serena from Halo Wars) on the chip.

"Whoa" Robin whispered, his eyes shining with intrigue

"Hello everyone" Dot introduced herself "I am the Artificial Intelligence made and programmed by the UNSC, designation Dot"

"that is too cool" Wally exclaimed "And she's smoking hot. Gotta admit you've got great taste Spartan"

"This is actually the first time I've seen her in her full avatar form" Nathan lied easily

"Oh" Wally said "Still good looking though"

Some of the team (Artemis only) rolled their eyes at Wally's behavior.

"So you tipped of Spartan to come and rescue us" Kaldur said, knowing it was true "Thank you"

"Don't mention it" Dot said kindly "It was the right thing to do"

_An hour later_

Red Tornado arrived at the cave. He was up in the watchtower when the cave abruptly went dark. He attempted to reach cave via zeta tube but he couldn't so he had to teleport nearby and fly back to the cave

"Team, what has happened?' Tornado inquired

"What happened?"Artemis yelled "Your siblings happened"

"I was not aware I had siblings" Tornado then noticed B312

"Spartan? May I ask why you are here?"

"He knew we were under attack and came to aid us" Kaldur answered

"How did you get in?" Tornado asked, and if one listened closely enough, tornado's question held hints of curiosity

"Teleported by my own means" Nathan answered vaguely

"He helped us fight off your siblings" Robin said

Tornado went over to investigate the two new red androids. An electric spark was exchanged between Tornado and torpedo and both their eyes glowed red.

Tornado stood up and began sucking the air out of the room, taking away the teams oxygen. It succeeded on them but it failed on Nathan. Nathan raised his assault rifle but Red tornado blasted him with a powerful twister. Nathan was sent careening back and hit the wall.

That wasn't enough to knock him out but it was enough time that Tornado needed to take his siblings and escape the cave.

"What the hell was that about" Nathan said, rushing over to check on the team

"They're ok" Dot said, "Just knocked out"

"Something happened when tornado touched that android with water powers"

"He could have finished off the team" Dot said "But he didn't"

"Ugh, all I was hoping for was a quiet Dinner" Nathan sighed "Beggars can't be choosers then"

**Alright here is where I will stop. It has been a while since I last updated but hey I'm grateful that I managed to update at long last.**

**Now some of you may be questioning why Nathan chose to help the team. My response. Don't worry about it, it plays in with the story. **

**Donna and Zatanna will be introduced soon so hang tight.**

**Rate Read and Review and as always Have Nice Day**


End file.
